deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Giratina vs Lucemon
' ' Giratina vs lucemon is a Death Battle featuring Giratina from pokemon against Lucemon from the digimon franchice. 'Description' Pokemon and Digimon's versions of satan fight to death , who is the ultimate satanic monster? 'Interlude' Wiz: The devil, the most evil and feared being in judeo-christian religion, God's worst enemy, and the ruler of Hell. Boomstick: Of course japanese people dont give a shit about him, for them he is just another fictional character, so characters based on satan are pretty common in Japanese media. Wiz; Like Giratina the legandary pokemon from the Distortion world. Boomstick: And Lucemon the fallen angel from the dark zone and its our job to analyse their powers, armor and skills to find out who would win a Deathbattle. Lucemon: clues: A powerful foe (digimon cybersleuth ost) ''' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fWEGXYIUOOw''' Boomstick: Meet Digimon frontier the digimon the season with no digimon partners, unlike other seasons the chosen children use their digivices to turn into magic girls, I say Digimon, What the hell were the writers thinking , this is not digimon, it seems like a random japanese superhero show, like Kamen ride, or even power rangers. Wiz: Yes this anime pretty much killed the digimon franchise, but what actually matters is that In this universe very few digimon are as feared as lucemon, An angel created by God.. Boomstick: 'G'od? Cap !!!Are we having a religion class? Plese don't.. Wiz; sure it isn't an original name but God is the name of the mysterious being that created the Digimon multiuniverse,and also the one that sealed zeedmilleninmon's power. Lucemon was God's most beloved and wisest angel, but then the digimon betrayed his master and tried to rule over the. world, for this goal Lucemon got an army and started a rebellion, eventually God's Archangel digimon were unable to stop lucemon. Boomstick: are you serious? C´mon he is just a little winged shota, how powerful can he be? Wiz: Despite his appearance and being a rockie level digimon, lucemon is a powerhouse, even as a child he was able to overpower the mega level seraphimon and one shot two members of the royal knights, which are Digimon powerful enough to lift plantes with ease. Boomstick;Lucemon bears the digital hazard, Digimon with this power are potentially dangerous for the digital world, such as Megidramon who was going to fuck the whole universe just by existing,... that is what I call an overpowered character. Lucemon's signature attack is called Grand cross which basically creates a small solar system and detonates it in the opponent's face. Name; lucemon Type: angel/ vaccine level: Child / rockie Attacks; Grand cross, Divine feat. , Divine light.revive, shine laser, x-aura. Wiz: The leaders of those evil angels eventually became the members of the Seven Demon lords, a Group of poweful demons led by Lucemon. in a attempt to stop lucemon, God summoned the ten legendary warriors, Sadly they were killed too, only two warriors survived , which defeated the fallen angel and exiled him to the dark Zone, basically digimon's version of hell, Boomstick: until the Gayest Digimon ever and his boyfriend, members of the Royal knights, released lucemon from his prision, in exchange , The demon killed them and ate their corpses I mean absorbed their data. lesson: : After absorbing the royal knights' data lucemon evolved to Lucemon falldown mode., the moral of the story is :Never make a pact with the devil, he always would betray you, Wiz: AS lucemon Falldown mode, he doesnt have the looks of a young child anymore,, he is now a 10 feet tall demon, and able to outclass ftl digimon with ease, and also destroyed the moon with a single piledriver,,, Boomstick: A demon who punches people to the moon and knows westling moves, heck these japenes writers are on drugs..... Wiz: however lucemon knows more than just westling moves, He is a deadly magic user, his main attack is "dead or alive" a magic seal that can instantly kil the oponent and can't be blocked, pretty much Digimon version of Avada kedavra, but it has a 50% probability of missing the taget, he can also create force fields from his hand to block any attack. 'Lucemon falldown mode' L'evel:' ultimate Type: dark/virus Attacks: Dead or alive: it has a 50/50 chance of instantly kill the oponent, if the attack misses it just causes great damage.and deals status aliments (shock,poision and paralysisi) Paradise lost: Launches the opponent high into the air with a wild dance of blows, then holds their limbs fixed as it drives them back into the ground. Grand cross: (See lucemon base form) Terrible dance: Attacks with a graceful roundhouse kick. Hell crusher: Magic attack that causes severe dark Damage to all foes Deadly roll: Attacks with a graceful roundhouse kick of magic. shine laser: '''Magic attacks that cause sever light damage to one foe. '''spirit drain: steals the opponent´s energy and prevents him from using specials attacks. X-aura: Healing spell that restaures Health points. Boomstick and finally we have Lucemon's most powerful form Lucemon satan mode, a giant black dragon based on the beast of revelations, this colossal digimon can cut through dimensions with his attack dimensional slasher, reduces his opponents to ashes with ''Purgatorial Flame, and disintegrates poor bastards with "wrath of satan".'' 'Lucemon Satan mode.' Level: Mega Type: dark/virus attacks: dimensional slasher, wrath of satan, purgatorial flame, divine atoment, hell crusher, mach rush, mental break field, nightmare, support end. Wiz: Lucemon can regenerate from any fatal wound, since his body is actually just a solid projection created by his true form, Lucemon larva which exists inside the orb of darkness wielded by lucemon Satan mode, Therefore, no matter how many times Satan Mode is attacked, those attacks will not reach the true form, Lucemon Larva Boomstck: what a giant worm !!, that guy has a serious parasite problem, anyway as powerful lucemon is, he isnt invencible, the only thing bigger than his power is his ego, so he often understimates his opponents also as a dark type digimon he is weak to light, and if lucemon larva is killed then Satan mode is gone for good. Wiz: Lucemon is the leader of the seven great demon lords, Digimons that represent the deadly sins, in this case lucemon encarnates the sin of pride, the demon lords are multiversal forces of nature born from the evil of human mind, with weaker avatars that exist in every universe, but their real form exist beyond the limits of the multiverse and its stronger than all his avatars combined, also as long deadly sins exist, the true from the demon lords cant be killed for good. Boomtick: Sorry what were you saying? I didn't pay attention to your multiversal bullshit. Wiz: Of course you didn't , in a few words never mess with the Digital Satan. Lucemon: I will destroy this universe and create a new brand world but there is not place in my paradise for you! Giratina Boomstick: Arceus is the llama-shaped god of the pokemon universe. He so freaking overpowered compared to the rest pokemon but, even he needs some lackeys. Wiz: When the Pokemon universe was created, Arceus, the God of Pokemon, made 3 Pokemon to control their respected names Boomstick: Dialga was created to control time, Palkia was created to control Space.. Wiz: And Giratina was created to control dimensions Boomstick: Giratina is a Ghost/Dragon type Pokemon that has the ability to pass through dimensions and control them as long they are not Palkia's or Dialga's designated jobs Wiz: But shortly after being created, he attacked Palkia and Dialga and was banished to The Reverse World by Arceus... which is an alternative world pararell to the pokemon world, where time and physis are altered also Giratina is the only pokemon that exists there. Boomstick: I don't get it! Why didn't he just killed Arceus after he banished him? Wiz: Because Arceus is way too powerful for him Boomstick: Aw, thats bullshit Wiz: But on the bright side he has a whole bunch of attack that can kill any Pokemon lesser than him. Boomstick: He has Dragon Breath, a fire attack that I guess smells real bad. Wiz: He has the Scary Face move thats slows down the foe by 10% Boomstick: His Ominous Wind attack is a wide range attack that never misses. So unless your a lucky bastard, good luck dodging that! Wiz: Ancient Power is a never miss attack that has a 10% chance of boosting all the users stats. Boomstick: So he takes steroids? Wiz: No Boomstick! Your being an idiot Boomstick: Jesus, sorry for cracking jokes! You try doing that after 3 seasons! Wiz: Fine, next episode we will switch personality's Boomstick: Got it Wiz: His Destiny Bond is not really an attack but if Giratina faints or dies so does the guy that dealt the final blow Boomstick: So much for murdering my Grandma Wiz: Oy... Boomstick: His Dragon Claw attack is a powerful claw attack that is pretty effective Wiz: His Shadow Ball and Shadow Force are some his most powerful attacks. Shadow ball is a ranged attack that can go on until it hits a different surface. And although Shadow Force takes one move to charge, it unleashes a powerful attack that is an almost guaranteed KO, but hardly works against other Demon entity's Boomstick: But all of those attacks are shit compared to his Hyper Beam and Giga Impact attacks Wiz: Hyper Beam is an attack that devastates anything it touches-- Boomstick: CMON GIRATINA! YOU COULD'VE USED THAT ON ARCEUS!!! Wiz: BOOMSTICK! Let it go! Boomstick: NO! ''' Wiz: Anyway... His has a Altered Form, which make him look like a dragon.. '''Boomstick: But his Origin Form is probably his most powerful form Wiz: Giratina Origin Form is extreamly powerful... being able to incinerate almost anything Boomstick: But the shit thing is that most of his stats stay the same. Wiz: But beside all that, he has weaknesses. Boomstick: Right! Being a ghost and dragon type, he is weak to Dragon, fairy, ice, dark, and ghost types. Ad he can often rush into battle, not paying attention to other things. Wiz: But with all that aside, he is a real warrior when you get down to it. Pre Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate, once and for all! Boomstick : IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle A Sunny day at the kantos league stadium, the sun shines over the large structure, its not an ordinary day, since today's tournament has gathered famous pokemon trainer from across the world, A famous pokemon trainer dared to challenge Alain, a middle-aged man dressed in a tuxedo stands before the crowd of spectators, takes a deep breath and shouts:. Announcer: AAAnd Finally the event that everyone came to see!!! Alain, our beloved champion and his unbeatable Charizard against a new challenger: .Corelia and his mighty lucario, Both trainers enter to the arena but only one will walk away victorious. Both trainers are prepared and in position, they stare at eaach other. being aware of the hype generated by their duel korrina: -You are really outstanging, after I heard you managed to master megaevolution I always wanted to challenge you, Being a champion must be a heavy duty, don't worry I will remove the title from you prepare yourself!!lets go lucario:- Lucario is alredady on the arena and prepared for everything, the pokemon stares at his opponent. Alain:'''I admire your determination but Don't understimate me!!! AS long charizard fights at my side I won't lose, Go charizard!. use flame thrower!! the dragon exhalates powerful flames that cover most of the arena, lucario barely avoids the attack, Corelia knows how powerful foe charizars is, and realizes there only one way to win. '''Korrina:: this is it!!! Luario lets go mega!!. the megastone reacts to Coreli and lucario's bond,emanating a powerful engergy turning lucario into its mega form, mega lucario, the power flows through the pokemon's body breaking its own limits Alain: Playing your best card at the very begining, brigh it on.. I will show mine, , charizard lets use megaevolution- Charizard roars and the power of megastone flows like a hurricail, like a tsunami, the poweful energy transforms Charizard into its X form, the sectors go crazy, cheering both participants. K'orrina': Lucario use aura sphere,now... The pokemon shots an orb of pure energy from its pawns, that travels fast though the air, however the dragon flapes his wings and quickly starts flying and dodges the attack, that impacts on the arena... Alain: Charizard use Dragon claw lets finish this!. Green claws of pure power appear form nowhere to make Megacharizard even more deadly but just when the dragon is about to unlseash his fury upon its opponent an earthquake shakes the whole city.. the crowd is panicked, everyone starts to screen and the chaos spreds quickly through the stadium. Announcer: don't panic pleople please stay calm and direct to the emergency exit-. Suddlently the eathquake just stops, but before anyone could feell relieved, the darkess spreads acroos the sky turining a sunny day into a dark night with no stars... and a portal appears in the sky, and mysterious figure emerges from it... Everyone is looking at the unknown phenomen, then the fuzzy figure becames clear,, it seems to be an small ten-winged angel, the creature is leviting over the stadium, depite having the apparence of a young Boy there is something frightening about him, ????: -''' so this is the human world, it is a beatiful as I expected- said the creaure looking at the landscape, then it turns his head to the spectators.. '''????: My name is Lucemon, God's perfect creation, and ..I came to this dimension to clain my rightfull place as your monarch, Worship me as your only God, obey my rules and you will be spared- Even after such menacing words... the crowd dont takes Lucemon seriously Random Female viewer: How kawai!. Randon kid spectator: COOL espcias effects how sweeit.. Fierce-looking spectator: You and what army!!! The angel keeps cool and he doesn't even pays attention to the rebel spectators... Lucemon:--'''Poor inferior beings!!! you don't even realize how meningless your existence is,,, I will show you an small taste of my divinity.--- He exclamed. '''Divine light!!! Just after these words, and with a mere gesture in lucemon's face, a dense pillar od light decends from the sky and lands on the stadium,it turns night baslting away a large portion of it, killing thousands of spectator in the process, the light is so bright that turns night into day again.... but it only laws a few seconds.. Everyone is in shock at what Lucemon has done, a large portion of the stadium is gone and thousands of roasted copses lie on the burned ground. Alain and korrina are dumbstuck they just witnesssed a massive massacre, there is an expression of fear on their faces, Korrina: you- you liked them...!!! you monster!- the trainer shouted. Lucemons stares at the girl and slowly decents from the sky and lands on the arena. Lucemon: I want you to understand, every living creature in this world is precious to me.So It wasn't an easy descision , but they wouldn’t accept my loving rules of life.” Alain: Rules?---- the pokemon trainer was nervious. Lucemon: I Came to this owrld to create an ethernal paradise, but Most of you can’t control yourselves; so Iam here to rule over your chaotic behaviour and help you to reach True happiness, surrender and you will enjoy a perfect life in the paradise I will create--- there is not another kind of Happyness. Without any expression on his face The angel explained his plan, Alain: So you what us to be your slaves?, I won't live in a world ruled by you!! Your madness ends here! megacharizard use blast burn---- Alain explodes into rage. Korrina: Lucario use aura esphere, use all your power---- korrina decided to stop lucemon. Both attack impact Lucemon directly generating a dense smoke screen that covers the entire arena, however the digimon emerges from the smoke totally intact, both Alain and Korrina look surprised. Lucemon: umm, You really thought such as weak attack would have any effect on me? My utopia won’t have room for upstarts like you; you cannot survive. To create my paradise all you, rebels must be exterminated and your weak digimon wil die as well. Divine feat.... ''' Lucemon exclamed and blade of light appared from the air, in just an instant lucemon appears behind Megacharizard and swing his blade, decapitating the dragon as a hot blade cuts butter, before anyone could react lucemon shouts: '''Shine laser: Lucemon shots a beam of pure energy from his hand, burning a hole through mega lucario's chest, charizard's headless body and megalucario's corpse fall on the arena Alain: charizard!!! no!, Alain couldn't believe charizard was dead. Korrina: mega lucario it can't be!! korrina runs at lucario, crying. Panic invaed the staium once again, sudently an army of trainers appear before lucemon... with a vastb pokemon team prepared to attack lucemon, use water gun, use fire thrower use rock smash, use dragon breath.... Lucemon: Rebels will not be tolerated, but don't fret I will give you ethernal happyness...in the afterlife---, Grand cross!--- ' An small portal like dimensional window that shows A solar system appeared on lucemon's hands, then it become a powerful blast,,, everything is engulfed into the light... Nobody was prepared for this, after smokes dissappears there is a crater where the stadium used to be also the sourrounding city is in runs, everyone is dead .. there is only silence.... Lucemon is leviting over the crater, thr public that watched the tournament from their home was shocked. Lucemon: what a waste of time, I will teach humans that this is not game--- lucemon said with a disappointed tone, lucemon raises and his hand and the an omionus message appaears on every computer, phone and .screen, the text reads: S'urrender or die!! Meanwhile Giratina observes the slaughter from the distortion world, Since lucemon appaeread in the human word, Chaos proliferated in his dimension, the gHost dragon is convinced that lucemon's presence is causing an alteration in the mantle of reality and therefore affecting his realm.... he can't allow it, Giratina roars and opens a portal... Back in the real world both humans and pokemon across the world are shocked of what lucemon has done, the remaing survivers of kalos region, are kneeling before his new God... Lucemon: Finally you know your place in the Creation--- You will be spared... lucemon proudly talked to the survivers of kanto.. Then a portal appears in the sky and Giratina Emerges from it, it stares at lucemon and roars Giratina: khgggggggg!!!.- the pokemon was notably furious. Lucemon: '''another inferior being that dares to challenge me, How sad! But don't fret I am a merciful God and you will be forgiven just kneel before me and I will spare you... Giratina ignored lucemon offer, the dragon was furious at lucemon for causing chaos in the reverse world, the menace must be eliminated for the sake of both worlds. '''Lucemon: alright You will be an example of the grim fate that waits those who dare to challenge me Fight: Results Polls: Who do you think will win? Lucemon Giratina < Category:Dante hotspur Category:'Pokemon vs Digimon' themed Death Battles Category:'Demon vs Demon' Themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:What If? Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:Collaboration Fights Category:Hoppingclams343